staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Maja 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Władysław Siemaszko. Organizowałem wołyński ZWZ; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Skamandryci - Alarm. Antoni Słonimski; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1995) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 15 maja; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Owadzia grypa ; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:25 Kocham muzykę - Christian i bęben ; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 09:35 Strażak Sam - odc. 33; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 09:45 Świnka Peppa - Naleśniki; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:50 Fifi - Wielki Dzień Chrupania ; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:05 Ja i mój Pan; magazyn 10:20 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 10:35 Zrób to - odc.3; program satyryczny 10:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3831; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3832; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania odc. 1082; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan odc. 1471 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Średniowieczna Europa. Wychodzenie z mroku. - Chłopi i szlachta ; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 100; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 101; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3833; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3834; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Przed Opolem - odc. 2 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan odc. 1476 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania odc. 1087; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przyjaciele z podwórka - Najzabawniejsi klauni świata; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Testament strachu - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:00 Sprawa dla reportera 22:35 Piętno; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Francja (2003) 00:25 Pogoda dla kierowców 00:30 Łossskot!; magazyn 01:00 Bracia i siostry - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:40 Patrzę na ciebie, Marysiu; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999) 02:50 Przed Eurowizją 03:00 Był taki dzień - 15 maja; felieton 03:03 Notacje - O. Mieczysław Albert Krąpiec. Być człowiekiem...; cykl dokumentalny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Statek miłości odc. 150/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:30 Statek miłości odc. 151/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - Klasowa oferma; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 178 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 10:55 Święta wojna - (273) Energio - Oszczędny; serial TVP 11:25 Rączy Wildfire - odc. 6/13; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:15 Koło fortuny ; teleturniej 12:45 Przybywa jeździec; dramat kraj prod.USA (1978) 14:45 Gliniarz i prokurator - Wykorzystałeś mnie; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:40 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 107; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:10 U fryzjera odc.12 - Ład korporacyjny; serial komediowy TVP 16:40 MASH - odc. 11/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:15 MASH - odc. 12/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:45 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 odc.4 - Nadzieje i łzy; cykl dokumentalny 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - txt - str.777; teleturniej 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 108 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 109 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Rodzina Trendych - S jak Sport ; widowisko 21:35 Dr House - odc. 32/46; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:25 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 4; felieton 22:30 Warto rozmawiać 23:25 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Czy świat oszalał? - Hillary i Bill; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 02:05 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 18/32; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 02:55 Sekcja 998 - Basen; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 03:20 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (148,149) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Słoneczny patrol (228) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.30 Strażnik Teksasu(190) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (72) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1104) - serial obyczajowy, Poiska 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami 13.00 I kto tu rządzi? (36): Bratnia pomoc - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.30 Światwedlug Kiepskich (289): Naczynia połączone - serial komediowy, Poiska 14.00 PIerwsza miłość (710) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Świat według Bundych (21, 22) - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Chirurdzy (42) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.30 I kto tu rządzi? (33): Sprawa Batyckich (2) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (711) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1105) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.00 Zgadnij, kim jestem - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong 1998 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.25 Veronlca Guerin - thriller, Irlandia/USA/Wielka Brytania 2003 TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (973) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Proste życie - reality show 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14.05 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Na powierzchni (7/15) - serial SF, USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - rnagazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (974) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Szpieg (2/6) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22.35 Idealna matka - film obyczajowy, USA 1996 00.30 Multikino - magazyn 01.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.20 Wrzuć na luz 02.20 Telesklep 02.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Rzeszów 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53; 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:16, 06:46, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności, Info Polska 2008 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2008 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:18 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:22 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. śmierci Barbary Blidy - .; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2008 17:00 Niezwykli, Dokument 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności, pogoda, Info 18:25 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2008 18:40 Interwencje, Publicystyka Polska 2008 18:55 Zakamarki przeszłości, Program edukacyjny 19:15 Podkarpacie - jak skorzystaliśmy z unijnych funduszy, Dokument 19:30 Stacja Rzeszów Główny, Dokument 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności, Info Polska 2008 22:00 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2008 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Rewolucyjna Kuba; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Grecja (2004); reż.:Yorgos Avgeropoulos; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:02 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:44 Serwis info; STEREO 02:09 Pogoda; STEREO 02:10 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:21 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 05.55 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.20 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu - reaiity show 06.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (43) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (42) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.30 Zbuntowani (144) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Trampolina (18) - reality show 20.00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.00 Droga do zatracenia - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2002 23.25 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 00.00 24 godziny (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.15 Music Chat 06.20 Telesidep 07.25 Życie na fali (12/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 08.25 Ostry dyżur (85) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.25 Magda M. (8/15) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.25 Medicopter 117 (5/13) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 11.30 Telesklep 12.35 Wyścig po kasę 13.30 Serce z kamienia (45/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.25 Magda M. (9/15) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.30 Życie na fali (13/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.30 Ostry dyżur (86) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.30 Medicopter 117 6 (6/13) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 18.35 Domowy front (8/22) - serial komediowy, USA 19.05 Przyjaciele (11/24) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Joey (22/24) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Sprawa Sharky'ego - film sensacyjny, USA 1981 22.35 Zakładnicy (13-ost.) - serial kryminalny, USA 23.35 Egzorcysta - horror, USA 1973 02.15 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Najdziwniejsze zwierzę świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Rezydenci, Gardzienice we Wrocławiu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (34); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Kwestionariusz - Film o profesorze Edmundzie Wnuku - Lipińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zaproszenie - Pirat w Grodzie Sądomira; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1083; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1465; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Noce i dnie odc.9/12 - Ojcowie i dzieci; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Ostatnie dni wojny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Cienie PRL - u - Olimpiada; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Budzik - Najdziwniejsze zwierzę świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - WFDiF; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Kwestionariusz - Film o profesorze Edmundzie Wnuku - Lipińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1083; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Pali się; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1465; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Klasyka dramatu - Dyliżans; reż.:Jerzy Wróblewski; wyk.:Bronisław Pawlik, Jerzy Kryszak, Jerzy Bończak, Ryszarda Hanin, Anna Gronostaj, Wojciech Malajkat, Irena Kownas, Ryszard Nawrocki, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Damian Damięcki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 - odc. 4 Nadzieje i łzy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dworzec; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Waldemar Karwat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Cienie PRL - u - Olimpiada; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1083; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Pali się; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1465; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Klasyka dramatu - Dyliżans; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Dworzec; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:55 Cienie PRL - u - Olimpiada; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Magazyn przechodnia - Na powierzchni i w środku; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Kultura 9.00 Przewodnik 9.05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9.10 Gorączka złota 10.40 Po co mi ten raj 11.55 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein, Spotkania z muzyką. Co to jest melodia? 13.00 Studio R, Między struną światła a Rovigo 13.25 Polski film dokumentalny, Moja Kuba - moja Polska 14.25 Michel Legrand 15.25 Ja kocham, ty kochasz 17.00 Przewodnik 17.05 Strefa sztuki 18.00 Michał Kryworuczko gra 1. część koncertu fortepianowego Sergiusza Rachmaninowa 18.15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18.35 Rozmowy istotne, Maria Dzielska 19.00 Reżyserzy odc.: 2 20.10 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci 20.20 Studio Kultura: "Opętanie" 20.30 Kino jest sztuką, Opętanie 22.45 Przewodnik 22.50 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą: " Pas de deux" 23.00 Telekino nocą, Pas de deux 23.40 Strefa, Studio alternatywne 0.40 Strefa, Poza kontrolą, Komety 0.55 Przewodnik 1.00 Kino nocne, Bogini rocznik '67 2.55 Studio Kultura - informacje 3.10 Rozmowy istotne, Maria Dzielska 3.35 Czytelnia 4.05 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Baron i dzieciak 8:00 Klątwa Tutenchamona (1/2) 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Róże i prawda (6) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Regulamin oświadczyn (10) 12:00 Droga Augusty 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Regulamin oświadczyn (10) 15:00 Klątwa Tutenchamona (1/2) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Ocena strat (7) 18:00 Skrywana przeszłość 20:00 Dzikie serca (7) 21:00 Poszukiwany: Dzika banda (2) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Przyzwolenie na morderstwo (15) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Wojna domowa (8) 0:00 Poszukiwany: Dzika banda (2) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Przyzwolenie na morderstwo (15) 2:00 Droga Augusty 4:00 Baron i dzieciak Ale Kino! 8:00 Matka swojej matki 9:40 Marilyn Monroe: Marilyn w cieniu legendy 10:50 Agnes Browne 12:30 Pestka 14:10 Bezkresne niebo 16:40 Dwadzieścia dolców 18:20 Zapach wanilii 20:00 Kino Mówi 20:05 festiwale: Clean 22:05 Poirot: Zagadka Błękitnego Ekspresu 23:50 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Seryjni zabójcy 0:20 Księga cieni: Blair Witch 2 1:55 Amerykański przyjaciel 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 6:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Lassie" 7:00 Małpi biznes (11) 7:30 Małpi biznes (12) 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Misja 8:30 Małpi biznes (6) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Przekraczając granice 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Uwolnić foczkę 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 10:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Lassie" 11:00 Dorastanie...: Czarna pantera 12:00 Przedziwny świat owadów: Robaki z Alaski 13:00 Ludojady: Wilki 13:30 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Ryjkonos - malutki olbrzym 14:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: Dolina węży 15:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Nocny prześladowca 16:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (14) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Cmentarz na farmie 18:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (7) 18:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (8) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Siostry 19:30 Małpi biznes (7) 20:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (12) 21:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Mały źrebak 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Dramat na sali sądowej 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (74) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (8) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Od myszy po lwa 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Siostry 1:30 Małpi biznes (7) 2:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (12) 3:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Mały źrebak 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Dramat na sali sądowej 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (74) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 3 (20) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (3) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (20) 9:00 Szczury wodne (10) 10:00 Poszukiwani 3 (8) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (3) 12:00 Bez pardonu 3 (20) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Szczury wodne (10) 14:00 Poszukiwani 3 (8) 15:00 Babski oddział 2 (20) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (4) 17:00 Szczury wodne (11) 18:00 Bez pardonu 3 (21) 19:00 Poszukiwani 3 (9) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Babski oddział 2 (21) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (11) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (11) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (20) 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (4) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (21) 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (11) 3:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (11) 4:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (4) 5:00 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (1) 6:55 Allo, Allo (2) 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (23) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (2) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 12:25 Allo, Allo (2) 13:00 Allo, Allo (3) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 15:20 Hotel Zacisze (4) 15:50 Jonathan Creek (3) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (24) 17:20 Doktor Who (2) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Gotowe na więcej (3) 20:20 Gotowe na więcej (4) 21:00 Tajniacy (5) 22:00 Tajniacy (6) 23:00 Gotowe na więcej (3) 23:40 Gotowe na więcej (4) 0:15 Hotel Zacisze (4) 0:50 Tajniacy (5) 1:45 Tajniacy (6) 2:40 Doktor Who (1) 3:35 Tajniacy (5) 4:30 Tajniacy (6) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (6) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (1) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (17) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (12) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (1) 8:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (3) 8:55 Ale dom! (8) 9:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (21) 10:40 Forsa na strychu (17) 11:05 Forsa na strychu (12) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (24) 12:05 10 lat mniej (19) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (21) 14:30 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (3) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (18) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (13) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (1) 17:00 Ku... jak kucharz (6) 18:00 Ukryty potencjał (16) 18:30 Ukryty potencjał (17) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (22) 20:00 Ku... jak kucharz (6) 21:00 Ukryty potencjał (16) 21:30 Ukryty potencjał (17) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (22) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (18) 23:25 Forsa na strychu (13) 23:50 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (1) 0:25 Ku... jak kucharz (6) 1:25 10 lat mniej (19) 1:50 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 2:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (22) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (18) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (13) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (1) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (22) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 10 (3) 8:00 Miłość do Adolfa Hitlera 9:20 Anna i król 11:50 Wielkie kino 13:15 Cleaverville 14:50 Na tropach Bartka 16:25 Irak w kawałkach 18:05 Noc w muzeum 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 10 (4) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i ukryty skarb (6/16) 21:50 Premiera: Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Kolekcja (3/13) 22:20 Słomiany wdowiec 0:10 World Trade Center 2:15 Za cenę życia 4:00 Powiedz to, Gabi 5:30 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Dlaczego nie! 10:15 Boże Narodzenie 12:10 Simpsonowie 10 (3) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Szaleństwa panny Ewy 14:40 Duchy Goi 16:35 Tygrys i śnieg 18:30 12:08 na wschód od Bukaresztu 20:00 Czyja to kochanka? 21:25 Grubazzzki 23:05 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i ukryty skarb (6/16) 23:50 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Kolekcja (3/13) 0:15 Ergo Proxy (23) 0:45 SuperDeser: Opowieść o Zachodnim Brzegu 1:15 Szeregowiec Ryan 4:00 Śniadanie na Plutonie 6:05 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 7:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 8:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 9:45 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 12:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 12:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 13:00 Piłka nożna: Multiliga+ 18:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 18:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 19:00 Za ciosem 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 20:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 23:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 23:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 0:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 1:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 3:40 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 5:30 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Mój brat się żeni 7:35 Parszywe dranie 9:25 Mumia 11:25 Nowy Jork czeka 12:55 Chłopiec za burtą 14:55 Mój brat się żeni 16:30 Czy leci z nami pilot? 17:55 Mumia 20:00 Premiera: 4400 4 (7) 20:45 Piękna historia 23:50 Duchy Jindabyne 1:50 Przyrodni bracia 3:35 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (1) 4:35 Miasteczko South Park Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (7) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (12) 7:00 Areszt domowy (1) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (19) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (15) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (16) 10:00 Modny świat (765) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (41) 11:00 Pogotowie finansowe (5) 11:30 Pogotowie finansowe (6) 12:00 Porządek musi być (16) 12:30 Porządek musi być (17) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (19) 13:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (22) 14:30 Dietetycy na szpilkach (5) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (5) 16:00 Bazar (3) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (6) 17:30 Wesele od kuchni (12) 18:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (5) 19:00 Porządek musi być (16) 19:30 Porządek musi być (17) 20:00 Pogotowie finansowe (5) 20:30 Pogotowie finansowe (6) 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (22) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (141) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (135) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (79) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (141) 2:00 E-miłość (33) 2:30 Mama Gena (8) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (135) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (79) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (19) 5:30 Areszt domowy (1) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (5) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Współczesna katapulta 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (46) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 9:00 Superjazda: Z wielkim hukiem 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Podmuch przyszłości 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (9) 12:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Wędrujące wieże 13:00 Brainiac (5) 14:00 Brudna robota: Resztki z kasyna 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (46) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 16:00 poTURBOwani (5) 17:00 Machiny wojenne XXI wieku (3) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów (4) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Współczesna katapulta 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 21:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: Drwale 22:00 Premiera: Brudna robota Petera Schmeichela: Dania 23:00 Wojny na stadionach: Turcja 0:00 Fani czterech kółek: Jeep CJ7 (1) 0:30 Fani czterech kółek: Jeep CJ7 (2) 1:00 Detektywi sądowi: Wzór winy 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (7) 3:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: Drwale 4:00 Brudna robota Petera Schmeichela: Dania 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów (4) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Szkła kontaktowe/Chleb/Folia aluminiowa 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (53) 8:00 Wszechświat: Gwiazdy 9:00 Wyścig na Marsa (3) 10:00 Superkonstrukcje: Tunel pod kanałem La Manche 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 11:30 Jak to działa? (9) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Szkła kontaktowe/Chleb/Folia aluminiowa 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (53) 14:00 Wszechświat: Gwiazdy 15:00 Wyścig na Marsa (3) 16:00 Superkonstrukcje: Tunel pod kanałem La Manche 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 17:30 Jak to działa? (9) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (6) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Płyty CD/Rajstopy/Mozzarella 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (54) 20:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Uprowadzenie przez kosmitów 21:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Cała prawda o Roswell 22:00 Superkonstrukcje: Kanał Panamski 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (5) 23:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Transportery/Zegary stojące/Bębny/Membrany bębna 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (6) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Płyty CD/Rajstopy/Mozzarella 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (54) 2:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Uprowadzenie przez kosmitów 3:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Cała prawda o Roswell 3:50 Superkonstrukcje: Kanał Panamski 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (5) 5:10 Jak to jest zrobione?: Transportery/Zegary stojące/Bębny/Membrany bębna 5:35 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego (5) Discovery World 6:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (8) 7:00 Kartagina (2) 8:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Chińczycy 9:00 Monarchie królewskie: Anglia (2) 10:00 Historia oręża: Bombowce 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (8) 13:00 Kartagina (2) 14:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Chińczycy 15:00 Monarchie królewskie: Anglia (2) 16:00 Historia oręża: Bombowce 17:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: One są wszędzie! 18:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (8) 19:00 Kartagina (2) 20:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Chińczycy 21:00 Monarchie królewskie: Anglia (2) 22:00 Historia oręża: Bombowce 23:00 Detektywi sądowi: Zdrada 0:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (8) 1:00 Kartagina (2) 2:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Chińczycy 3:00 Monarchie królewskie: Anglia (2) 3:55 Historia oręża: Bombowce 4:45 Detektywi sądowi: Zdrada 5:35 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy zabezpieczeń Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:25 W.I.T.C.H. 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Iggy Arbuckle 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Iggy Arbuckle 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 21:55 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 22:20 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 22:45 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:10 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Jeździectwo: Zawody Superligi w La Baule 9:30 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 11:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 12:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Rzymie 12:45 Magazyn olimpijski 13:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Rzymie 15:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 17:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Rzymie 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Rzymie 19:00 Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 20:00 Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 21:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Cancún 22:45 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Włoch 23:15 Fight Club 1:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Włoch 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:15 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 11:30 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 12:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 15:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Rzymie 16:45 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 17:45 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 19:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 20:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:15 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 21:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 22:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 0:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: International Rally Challenge na Maderze 1:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Rodzina Steedów 7:50 Krew jak czekolada 9:30 Przystojny szuka żony 11:10 Happy wkręt 12:40 Na planie 13:15 Rodzina Steedów 2 14:55 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury 16:10 Napoleon i ja 17:55 Rent 20:10 Kraina traw 22:10 Premiera: Tylko seks 23:50 Walka żywiołów 1:10 Pokonać siebie 3:00 Tylko seks 4:40 Walka żywiołów HBO 2 6:00 Jak usidlić faceta 7:45 Nastolatki 9:35 Nieudacznik 11:10 Syriana 13:15 Mały Manhattan 14:45 Niedokończone życie 16:30 Auta 18:25 Cztery amazonki 20:05 Rzym 2 (5) 21:05 Rzym 2 (6) 22:00 Na stojaka! (203) 22:35 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio 0:00 Faceci w korkach 1:30 Święto kozła 3:35 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio 5:00 Kłopotliwy geniusz HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (6) 11:15 Ucieczka łosia 12:45 Grzanie ławy 14:10 Czy dzieci pozwolą 15:40 Obcy w Ameryce (4) 16:00 Ucieczka łosia 17:30 Grzanie ławy 18:55 Czy dzieci pozwolą 20:30 Premiera: Obcy w Ameryce (5) 20:50 Mechanik: Czas zemsty 22:25 Życie seksualne Ziemian 23:55 Obcy w Ameryce (5) 0:15 RV: Szalone wakacje na kółkach 1:50 Na planie 2:20 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Rodzina do kina 6:05 Rodzina do kina: Dzikun 7:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 7:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sposób bycia 8:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Każdemu to, czego mu wcale nie trzeba 9:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Piotr i Paweł 9:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 9:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zapowiedź ciszy 11:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wieś nad Bugiem 11:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ludzie ziemi czerwonej 12:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Karol Strasburger 12:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Karol Strasburger: Wypowiedź: Karol Strasburger 12:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Karol Strasburger: Jeszcze słychać śpiew. I rżenie koni... 14:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Karol Strasburger: 20 lat później 14:50 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Joanna Trzepiecińska 14:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Joanna Trzepiecińska: Nad rzeką, której nie ma 16:25 Chwila wspomnień 1962 17:00 Młode kadry 17:01 Młode kadry: Gerszom 17:05 Młode kadry: Kenaya 17:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sposób bycia 18:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Każdemu to, czego mu wcale nie trzeba 19:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Piotr i Paweł 20:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 20:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Do krwi ostatniej (1/2) 22:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Do krwi ostatniej (2-ost.) 23:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:46 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Numer próbny (2/6) 0:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 0:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Mężczyzna niepotrzebny! 2:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Strzeż duszy ciała mego 2:50 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Joanna Trzepiecińska: Nad rzeką, której nie ma 4:20 Chwila wspomnień 1962 4:50 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Sergiusz Prokofiew: 'Kopciuszek' 11:45 Bernice 12:15 'Mireille' 13:10 Henryk Wieniawski: Fantazja na tematy z opery 'Faust' Gounoda 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Ensemble La Fenice w kościele św. Trójcy w Lyonie 18:45 Koncert zespołu Hesperion XXI pod dyrekcją Jordi Savalla, 2007 19:50 Dwie twarze Monteverdiego 20:05 Ensemble La Fenice wykonuje fragmenty utworu Claudio Monteverdiego: Vespro della Beata Vergine 20:30 Ludwig van Beethoven: I symfonia C-dur op. 21 21:05 Ludwig van Beethoven: II symfonia D-dur op. 36 21:40 Ludwig van Beethoven: III symfonia Es-dur op. 55 'Eroica' 22:35 Ludwig van Beethoven: IV symfonia B-dur op. 60 23:20 Ludwig van Beethoven: V symfonia c-moll op. 67 0:05 Około północy: Bettye Lavette na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 0:35 Około północy: Gitarzysta Kelly Joe Phelbs 1:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Randy Brecker i Bill Evans na żywo z New Morning, 2003 3:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Nils Petter Molvaer na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2005 5:00 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (11) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (24) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (13) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (80) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (23) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (75) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (47) 8:00 Noddy (5) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (55) 8:15 Blanka (21) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (32) 8:30 Pingu 6 (19) 8:40 SamSam (18) 8:50 Rumcajs (39) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (31) 9:05 Strażak Sam (12) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (21) 9:45 Bracia koala (58) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (20) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (10) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (6) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (6) 11:00 Noddy (4) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (54) 11:15 Blanka (20) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (31) 11:30 Pingu 6 (18) 11:40 SamSam (17) 11:50 Rumcajs (38) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (2) 12:25 Śniegusie (38) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (52) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (21) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (5) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (15) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (23) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (10) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (23) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (12) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (79) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (22) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (74) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (46) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (30) 16:05 Strażak Sam (11) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (20) 16:45 Bracia koala (57) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (19) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (9) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (5) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (5) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (3) 18:25 Śniegusie (39) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (53) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (22) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (6) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (16) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (24) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Penetratorzy 11:00 Wanna Come In? 12:00 MTV Dismissed 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 MTV w domu u... 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Pimp My Room 19:00 Efekt Eks 19:30 Króliczki Playboya 20:30 Koty obiboki 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 22:00 South Park 22:30 South Park 23:00 Synowie rzeźnika 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 3 (8) 6:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (8) 7:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Polska 8:00 I co wy na to? 3 (9) 8:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (9) 9:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Miasto boomu 10:00 Piasek jest drapieżnikiem 11:00 Czysta nauka: Morskie głębiny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najwyższe wieżowce świata 13:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Pireneje 14:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Miasto boomu 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superwieża w Szanghaju 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (23) 16:30 Na ratunek Ziemi (3) 17:00 Czysta nauka: Superwulkany 18:00 I co wy na to? 3 (9) 18:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (9) 19:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Pireneje 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: El Alamejn 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Afryka Północna 21:00 Premiera: Superstado 22:00 Piasek jest drapieżnikiem 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar na stoku 0:00 Superstado 1:00 Wojownik o przyszłość bawołu 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: El Alamejn 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Afryka Północna 3:00 Superstado 4:00 Piasek jest drapieżnikiem 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar na stoku Planete 6:45 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Ofensywa strategiczna nad Niemcami (3/6) 7:40 Poza szlakiem: Irlandia (18/25) 8:10 Poza szlakiem: Islandia (12/25) 8:40 Poza szlakiem: Saint-Pierre (13/25) 9:10 Miejsca w pamięci: Mont-Saint-Michel (6/13) 10:05 Poza szlakiem: Oman (14/25) 10:35 Prawa życia: Nisha (4/6) 11:05 Poza szlakiem: Galapagos (8/25) 11:35 Skrzydlata potęga: C-130 na Alasce (7/10) 12:20 Poza szlakiem: Jemen (9/25) 12:50 Dziedzictwo Majów: Wyprawa do Gwatemali (2-ost.) 13:25 Emerson. Myśliciel z Ameryki 14:25 Zmiana na Stolicy Piotrowej 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Szwecja (5/18) 16:50 Poza szlakiem: Grenlandia (10/25) 17:15 Niezniszczalny Elton John 18:10 Strach ma wielkie Google 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Gwadelupa (9/26) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Wspinaczka na Mount Rainier (7/13) 20:45 Premiera. Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Zamek If (11/13) 21:45 Premiera. Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Zamek Malmaison (12/13) 22:45 Ron Haviv. Wolny strzelec na polu bitwy 23:45 Telefoniczny seks 0:35 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Antarktyka (4/17) 1:30 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Kamikadze - boski wiatr (6-ost.) 2:20 Poza szlakiem: Kirgistan (3/25) 2:45 Targi i bazary: Szari Al-Souk (5/6) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Ożenek (60) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (698) 8:45 Samo życie (1071) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Główna nagroda (129) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Andropauza (159) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Tylko miłość (32) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Dar (2) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lekcja (61) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (699) 21:30 Samo życie (1072) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Mściciel (60) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Zbrodnia i kara (160) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Testy małżeńskie (9) 0:15 Daleko od noszy: Cud nad urną (130) 0:40 Drogówka 1:05 Samo życie (1072) 1:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lekcja (61) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (699) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Zbrodnia i kara (160) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Cud nad urną (130) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Mściciel (60) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna kobiet: Ekstraliga 9:00 Żużel: Liga angielska 11:10 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 13:40 K.O. TV Classics 14:40 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 16:55 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 19:10 Euro 2008 (5) 19:50 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 22:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Las Vegas 0:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Kolarstwo: ProLiga 8:40 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 11:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Hamburgu 21:00 Euro 2008 (5) 21:40 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia 22:20 Piłka nożna kobiet: Ekstraliga 0:20 Total Rugby 0:50 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:45 Karnawał w Teksasie 9:00 Aleksander Wielki 11:20 Moby Dick 13:20 Na przepustce 15:00 Burzliwe życie Kerna 17:15 Podróże z moją ciotką 19:00 Stanley i Iris 21:00 Lenny 22:55 Śliska sprawa 0:45 Burzliwe życie Kerna 3:00 Lenny 4:55 Stanley i Iris Tele 5 6:20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (29/52) 6:45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (30/52) 7:10 Telezakupy 8:40 Stellina (144/160) 9:35 Werdykt 10:05 Cyrograf (21/40) 11:00 Mroczny rycerz (15/26) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (126/178) 13:50 Stellina (145/160) 14:35 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (47/48) 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (16.26) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (127/178) 18:05 Gorączka w mieście (48-ost.) 19:05 Cyrograf (22/40) 20:00 W przyczajeniu 21:55 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (12/22) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Punkt G (16-ost.) 23:40 Wizje zbrodni (1/15) 0:10 Grzeszne pragnienia 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wielcy odkrywcy (7) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Teleportacja (75) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ekstremalne święta (49) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Rzecz o miłości (4) 7:25 Kod Lyoko 4: Dobry i zły (16) 7:50 6 w pracy 5 (2) 8:15 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (18) 8:18 Przymierzalnia 8:20 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (3) 8:45 Przymierzalnia 8:55 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (9) 9:15 Przymierzalnia 9:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Teleturniej (23) 9:50 Przymierzalnia 9:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (19) 10:00 Histeria: Wszechwiedzący (8) 10:25 Pinky i Mózg: Pan doktor/Rozrywkowa edukacja (76) 10:59 Ekstremalne kaczory: Super Kaczory (50) 11:00 Freakazoid 2: Wirtualny Freak (5) 11:25 Planeta rocka: Craig David (25) 11:50 Derek kontra rodzinka: Słodka niedola (5) 12:15 W pułapce czasu (15) 12:45 Świat Raven: Na starym dębie (5) 13:10 Dziewczyny i miłość: Sekretny pamiętnik Ellie Allard (12) 13:35 Zoey 101: W obronie Dustina (3) 14:00 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Nowe wybory (87) 14:25 ZOOM 14:50 Friday Wear: Wojna domowa (38) 15:00 Klub Winx 3: Misja wróżek (20) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Bicie rekordów (20) 16:00 Aparatka: Bez uprzedzeń (35) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Koniec disco (9) 16:50 Świat Raven: Tańczące chłopaki (6) 17:15 Krewni i znajomi królika 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Odległe wspomnienia (17) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (3) 18:25 W pułapce czasu (16) 18:50 Zoey 101: Przedstawienie (4) 19:15 Derek kontra rodzinka: Nieuk i kujonica (9) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziewczyny w tarapatach (13) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Faithless (26) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Ujawnienie prawdy (88) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (46) 21:30 Replay 21:45 Game Factory: Turok (2) 22:00 Hyper Express 22:15 Making of: "Iron Man" 22:30 Fresh Air: eXperience 22:45 Fresh Air: Iron Man/Hulk 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (45) 23:45 Game Play 0:15 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (10) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Australia 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Londyn 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Hiszpania 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - Great Rock Drive 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Hackney 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (10) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Australia 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Londyn 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Hiszpania 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - Great Rock Drive 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Hackney 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (10) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Australia 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Londyn 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Hiszpania 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - Great Rock Drive 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie projekty: Cumbria 21:55 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (1) 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hawana 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (11) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Nowa Zelandia 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Berlin 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: New Jersey - Azalea Lane 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Filipiny 3:00 Domy marzeń (7) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Bombaj 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (2) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Portugalia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Z boską pomocą (19/52) 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (68) 12:00 Alicja w krainie prawa (3) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Pamiętnik pani Hanki 15:00 Burza uczuć (59/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (138) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (19) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (69) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (70) 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (69) 23:35 Klasyka polskiego kina: Na straży swej stać będę 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Temat numer 1 3:00 Reporterzy 3:30 Żebro Adama 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Czas na herbatę 7:50 Mamo, to ja 8:15 Zdrowy start 8:20 Martha Stewart Living 8:50 Tajemnice ciała (5) 9:25 Nigella ekspresowo 10:00 Pani Bovary (3-ost.) 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają (2) 12:50 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living 14:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 14:15 Czas na herbatę 14:20 Ślubne pogotowie 14:50 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 15:20 W roli głównej: Maryla Rodowicz 15:50 Tajemnice ciała 16:25 Prywatny instruktor tańca 16:55 Mamo, to ja 17:20 Zdrowy start 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:20 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Krystyna Kofta 18:50 Tajemnice ciała (5) 19:25 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (3) 20:30 W roli głównej: Maryla Rodowicz 21:00 Tori & Dean 2 (3) 21:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 22:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 22:30 Targowisko próżności (1/6) 23:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Ewa Błaszczyk 0:00 Lekcja stylu 0:30 Mamo, to ja 0:55 Zdrowy start 1:00 Przeglądarka 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Kate Winslet 3:05 Grunt to zdrowie 3:30 Szkoła randkowania 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Kulisy Grand Prix 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Mechanik 8:30 Gadżet Lab 9:15 Szkoła Auto 9:30 Poland Trophy 10:00 Legendy PRL 2 10:30 Na każdą kieszeń 11:00 Motoszoł 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 De Lux 2 12:45 Grand Prix na torze 13:15 Zakup kontrolowany 5 14:15 Wypadek - przypadek 14:45 Turbo kamera 15:15 Auto-Sport 15:30 Na osi 16:00 Konkurs lotów Red Bull - przygotowania 16:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:00 Monster Jam 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Motorwizja 18:15 Toolbox 18:45 Poland Trophy 19:15 Legendy PRL 2 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Turbo kamera 20:30 Motocyklicznie 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Jak to ruszyć? 21:45 Drogi do Euro 2008 22:15 Wypadek - przypadek 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Operacja Tuning 23:30 Na osi 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Test 300 4:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 5:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 PL Top 10 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Eurotop 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 O co kaman? 21:00 Hot or Not 22:00 Net Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Niech żyje czcigodna pani! 9:50 Australia 11:30 Śledź mnie! 13:35 Pożegnanie z filmem: Tajemnica Oberwaldu 15:50 Literatura na małym ekranie: Volpone albo lis 17:30 Cinemania (264) 18:00 Słońce także nocą 20:00 Po drugiej stronie ogrodu 21:40 Tabu 23:35 Emmanuelle: Skrywane fantazje (4/7) 1:15 Dzień dobry, Babilonio 3:10 Caravaggio AXN Crime 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 19:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 1998 21:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2002 00:50 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 01:40 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 02:30 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 1998 03:20 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 04:10 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2002 04:55 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2002 07:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada/USA 2003 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 17 USA/Kanada 1997 15:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 2005 16:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada 1997 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1996 19:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 10 Kanada/USA 2003 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 2005 22:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2002 01:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada/USA 2003 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 17 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 2005 04:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada 1997 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Wakacje w domu - komediodramat reż. Jodie Foster, wyk. Holly Hunter, Robert Downey Jr., Anne Bancroft, Geraldine Chaplin USA 1995 07:40 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 09:40 Przełomowy czwartek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arild Ostin Ommundsen, wyk. Vegar Hoel, Silje Salomonsen, Andreas Cappelen, Kim Bodnia Norwegia 2004 11:25 Słoniowe opowieści - film przygodowy reż. Mario Andreacchio, wyk. Patrick Bry, Xavier Clément, Aymeric Lecerf, Boris Ventura Australia/Francja 2006 13:00 Poławiacz pereł - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland USA 2004 14:35 Parszywe dranie - komedia reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Glenne Headly, Michael Caine, Steve Martin, Anton Rodgers USA 1988 16:25 Chłopiec za burtą - dramat przygodowy reż. Marco Tullio Giordana, wyk. Matteo Gadola, Ester Hazan, Vlad Alexandru Toma, Alessio Boni Włochy/Francja 2005 18:25 Babka z zakalcem - komedia reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Kevin Kline, Robert Downey Jr., Sally Field, Whoopi Goldberg USA 1991 20:00 Moje pierwsze getto - komedia reż. Ariel Winograd, wyk. Nicolás Condito, Sergio Denis, Inés Efron, Daniel Hendler Argentyna 2006 21:15 Supernova - film SF reż. Walter Hill, Jack Sholder, Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. James Spader, Angela Bassett, Lou Diamond Phillips, Peter Facinelli USA/ Szwajcaria 2000 22:45 Drzwi do nieba - dramat obyczajowy reż. Imad Noury, Swel Noury, wyk. Rachid El Ouali, Amidou, Latifa Ahrar, Samia Berrada Maroko 2006 01:05 Johnny skazaniec - dramat kryminalny reż. Mark Hammond, wyk. Vinnie Jones, Patrick Bergin, Eriq La Salle, Samantha Mumba Wlk. Brytania 2006 02:35 Niewinni - dramat szpiegowski reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Isabella Rossellini, Campbell Scott, Hart Bochner Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 1993 04:30 Pirackie namiętności - film erotyczny reż. Joone, wyk. Jesse Jane, Carmen Luvana, Tommy Gunn, Janine Lindemulder USA 2005 Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 301 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 213 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 06:50 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 214 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 212 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 213 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 109 USA 1988 08:25 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 314 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:15 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 315 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:40 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 313 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 10:05 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 401 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 10:30 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 402 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 10:55 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 313 USA 2001 11:20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 215 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:45 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 216 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 306 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 307 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 203 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 204 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 214 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 215 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 316 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 317 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 302 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 217 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:35 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 218 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:00 Cybill - serial odc. 219 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 17:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 205 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 206 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 18:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 216 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 217 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 314 USA 2001 19:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 308 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 309 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 112 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 20:45 Oczytana - serial odc. 212 USA 2005 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 607 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:35 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 611 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Biuro - serial odc. 208 Wlk. Brytania 2001 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 305 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 510 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 913 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 Miasteczko South Park - serial animowany odc. 403 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 314 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 00:30 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 315 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 01:00 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 609 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:25 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 610 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:50 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 611 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 403 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 510 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 308 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 309 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 109 USA 1988 04:40 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 316 i 107 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 6 09:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 8, Reese Witherspoon 09:55 Kevin Hill - serial odc. 1, Nieoczekiwane zmiany reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 10:50 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Brakujące części reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 2, Kompromis USA 2000 12:30 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Nie uwolnisz się ode mnie reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 13:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 7 14:20 Kevin Hill - serial odc. 2, Dobre życie reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 15:25 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Najprawdopodobniej reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Moje serce należy do taty reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 17:10 America's Next Top Model 3 - reality show odc. 1, Dziewczyna z sekretem 18:10 Zaklinacz dusz 3 - serial komediowy odc. 1, Podziemie USA 2005 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 3, Pocałunek USA 2000 20:05 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 9, Gotowe do druku reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 NY-LON - serial, melodramat odc. 1, Chemia Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 NY-LON - serial, melodramat odc. 2, Bagaż Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 8 00:40 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 8, Druga szansa reż. Scott Winant, Perry Lang, USA 2006 01:30 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Żywy lub martwy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 9, Lindsay Lohan Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w lodówce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Łowienie ryb z Johnem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 08:10 Julie gotuje: Brzoskwinie z biszkoptem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 54 08:15 Para w kuchni 2: Zupy - Maciej Nowak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Składkowe przyjęcie - magazyn kulturalny odc. 17 09:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 10:10 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Czosnkowate - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 10:45 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 20 11:00 Sobota w kuchni: Frank Bordoni i Brian Turner - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Łowienie ryb z Johnem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Zupa chińska - Szymon Majewski - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 13:45 Martha 2: Richard Simmons - talk show odc. 3 14:30 Julie gotuje: Brzoskwinie z biszkoptem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 54 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja bez nerwów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 15:25 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Świąteczne słodkości - magazyn kulturalny odc. 18 16:20 Na słodko: Miód - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 16:45 Julie gotuje: Brzoskwinie z biszkoptem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 54 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Martin Blunos - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Glasgow - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 17:55 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Karczoch, kard i szparagi - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 18:25 Jamie w domu: Barbecue - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 19:00 Julie gotuje: Brzoskwinie z biszkoptem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 54 19:05 Martha 2: Przyprowadź swojego buldoga - talk show odc. 4 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Przebojowe śniadanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 20:00 Szef kuchni!: Życie prywatne - serial komediowy odc. 12 Wlk. Brytania 1993 20:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Mięso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 20:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Indyk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 21:20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Manchester - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 21:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 21 22:00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Wielkie otwarcie - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 22:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 5 23:45 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Czosnkowate - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 00:15 Jamie w domu: Kapusta i reszta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 00:45 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 01:15 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 01:40 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 21 01:50 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Zupa chińska - Szymon Majewski - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 02:15 Na słodko: Herbata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 02:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 03:05 Para w kuchni: Ośmiornica - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 03:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja bez nerwów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 04:00 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 04:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Eskalopki cielęce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 158 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 68 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 71 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 90 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 80 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 119 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 68 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 9 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 14:00 Klon - telenowela odc. 8 reż. Teresa Lampréia, Marcelo Travesso, Brazylia 2001 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 81 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 91 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 18:00 Kochankowie - telenowela odc. 9 reż. Cesar Bolivar, Wenezuela 2000 19:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 9 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 20:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 21:00 Klon - telenowela odc. 9 reż. Teresa Lampréia, Marcelo Travesso, Brazylia 2001 22:00 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia - telenowela odc. 20 reż. Oscar Rodriguez, Chile 2004 23:00 Niewierni - serial odc. 6 reż. Enrique Estevanez, Argentyna 2002 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 81 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 91 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Klon - telenowela odc. 9 reż. Teresa Lampréia, Marcelo Travesso, Brazylia 2001 02:40 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia - telenowela odc. 20 reż. Oscar Rodriguez, Chile 2004 03:30 Niewierni - serial odc. 6 reż. Enrique Estevanez, Argentyna 2002 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 158 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 119 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzający miks teledysków 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 Pop lista - notowanie 10:00 90/godz. - podróż po latach 90. 10:30 W domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 11:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12:00 Aerobic - energetyczna muzyka 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16:00 Pop lista - notowanie 17:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów 18:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grunge'u 19:00 Music For The Masses - lista popularnych teledysków 20:00 VH1 Legends - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 21:00 Retrosexual - powrót do kolorowych lat 80. 22:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22:30 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23:30 VH1 Oldschool - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków Boomerang 06:00 Tom i Jerry 06:30 Zwariowane melodie 07:00 Miś Yogi 07:30 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 07:55 Droopy i Dripple 08:20 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 08:45 Figle z Flintstonami 09:10 Rodzina Addamsów 09:35 Odlotowe wyścigi 10:00 Jetsonowie 10:25 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 10:50 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 11:15 Flintstonowie 11:40 Tom i Jerry 12:05 Zwariowane melodie 12:30 Dastardly i Muttley 12:55 Pomocy! To banda kudłacza 13:20 Josie i Kociaki 13:45 Popeye 14:10 Hong Kong Fu-i 14:35 Jetsonowie 15:00 Tom i Jerry 15:25 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 15:50 Kocia ferajna 16:15 Strażnicy czasu 16:40 Niebezpieczna mysz 17:05 Hrabia Kaczula 17:30 Szopy 17:55 Maska 18:20 Kocia ferajna 18:45 Scooby-Doo 19:10 Tom i Jerry 19:35 Flintstonowie 20:00 Dastardly i Muttley 20:25 Odlotowe wyścigi 20:50 Scooby-Doo 21:15 Flintstonowie 21:40 Tom i Jerry 22:00 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 22:30 Jabber Jaw 22:55 Quick Draw McGraw 23:20 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 23:45 Jetsonowie 00:10 Josie i Kociaki 00:35 Pies Huckleberry 01:00 Snag 01:25 Detektyw Pchełka na tropie 01:50 Heathcliff i Marmaduke 02:15 Odlotowe wyścigi 02:40 Goryl Magilla 03:05 Lew Lippy 03:30 Pixie i Dixie 03:55 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 04:15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 04:35 Droopy i Dripple 05:00 Yogi - łowca skarbów 05:20 Atomrówek 05:45 Popeye BBC Knowledge 06:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 6 06:30 Top Gear 2004 2 07:25 Planety odc.: 3 08:20 Top Gear 10 09:15 Top Gear 6 10:10 Egipt odc.: 4/6 Świątynia wśród piasków 11:05 Ciało człowieka odc.: 2 Cud, który zdarza się codzień 12:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 5 12:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 6 13:00 Dookoła Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem odc.: 5 14:00 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata odc.: 4 15:00 Top Gear 2004 2 16:00 Egipt odc.: 4/6 Świątynia wśród piasków 17:00 Dookoła Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem odc.: 6 18:00 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata odc.: 5 19:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 5 19:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 6 20:00 Dzika kuchnia Raya Mearsa odc.: 1 21:00 SAS: czy jesteś twardzielem? odc.: 1 22:00 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata odc.: 5 23:00 Top Gear 6 00:00 Dzika kuchnia Raya Mearsa odc.: 1 00:55 SAS: czy jesteś twardzielem? odc.: 1 01:50 Dookoła Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem odc.: 6 02:45 Ciało człowieka odc.: 2 Cud, który zdarza się codzień 03:40 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 5 04:10 Top Gear 2004 2 05:05 Egipt odc.: 4/6 Świątynia wśród piasków